mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blaze
Blaze (z ang. blaze - płomień) — postać epizodyczna, pegaz oraz członek akrobatycznej grupy Wonderbolts. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku "Biletomistrzyni", zaś pierwszą rolę mówioną ma w odcinku "Detektyw Rarity". Stworzenie postaci Blaze dzieli swoją grzywę i ogon z trzema kucykami: Surprise, Nightingale i klaczą pegaz o nieznanym imieniu z piętnastego odcinka piątego sezonu. Przedstawienie w serialu Blaze pojawia się po raz pierwszy podczas wyobraźni Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Biletomistrzyni" obok Soarina i Surprise. Rainbow wyobraża sobie, że robi wrażenie na Wonderboltsach, które pozwalają jej dołączyć. W "Ponaddźwiękowym Bum" występuje jako jeden z sędziów w konkursie na najlepszego młodego latacza. Później pojawia się w "Niezapomnianym wieczorze" po raz kolejny w fantazji Rainbow Dash o lataniu z Wonderboltsami, a także w sekcji VIP dla Wonderboltsów na Wielkiej Gali Grand Galopu. W "Gwieździe salonów" Blaze uczestniczy w wydarzeniu Wonderbolts Derby. W "Tajemnicy nadmiaru" pojawia się jako jeden z Wonderbolts walczących z monstrualnym Spike'em obok Surprise i High Winds. W pewnym momencie odcina kolce Spike'a. Spike uwięził ją i pozostałych Wonderboltsów w wieży ciśnień. Pod koniec odcinka, kiedy wreszcie wszyscy zostają uwolnieni, Blaze drży ze strachu, po czym uderza w heroiczną pozę i odlatuje z Surprise i High Winds do Cloudsdale. W "Huraganowej Fluttershy" zdjęcie Spitfire przypomina nieco Blaze. Blaze pojawia się później w "Rainbow Falls", oglądając cheerleaderki Cloudsdale. W odcinku "Nie ma to jak w domu" Rainbow Dash ozdabia zamek Twilight Sparkle figurką Blaze. Blaze pojawia się również na zdjęciu w Manehattana w "Ale impreza". W odcinku "Detektyw Rarity" Blaze pojawia się jako jeden z głównych opisywanych Wonderboltsów. Ma rolę mówioną i po raz pierwszy w serialu przemawia do niej swoje imię. W "Nowicjuszce Dash" Blaze pojawia się wśród innych członków Wonderbolts, w tym razem z Rainbow Dash jako nowym członkiem. Zdjęcie Blaze pojawia się w klasie w "Szkole mistrzów". W siódmym sezonie Blaze pojawia się na krótko, latając z innymi Wonderboltsami w odcinku "Znaczki i pasje" oraz z Misty Fly in w odcinku "Sekrety i ciasta". W ósmym sezonie Blaze występuje z innymi Wonderboltsami w "The Washouts" i pomaga Sludge'owi latać wraz z Fleetfoot w odcinku "Tata wie najlepiej". W odcinku 9. sezonu "Pomiędzy zmierzchem a świtem" Blaze pojawia się jako jeden z Wonderboltsów podczas wycieczki Celestii i Luny przy piosence Lotta Little Things. Przedstawienie w filmie Blaze pojawia się razem z resztą Wonderboltsów podczas trwania Festiwalu Przyjaźni w filmie My Little Pony: Film; pojawia się też później razem z pozostałymi kucykami uwięzionymi przez Storm Kinga. Pozostałe udziały IDW Comics Blaze pojawia się na pierwszej stronie [[My Little Pony Micro-Series - Numer 2|drugiego komiksu My Little Pony Micro-Series]] i jest wspomniana w 18 komiksie My Little Pony: Przyjaciółki na zawsze na okładce A. Storybooki Książki Ludzka odpowiedniczka Blaze jest wspomniana w dwóch ksiązkach z serii Equestria Girls: książce Rainbow Dash Brings the Blit''z i pojawia się w książce ''Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks. W Rainbow Dash Brings the Blit''z, Comet Chaser twierdzi, że „ukradł piłkę Blaze i strzelił zwycięską bramkę” w mistrzowskim meczu Blitzball sprzed dekady i mówi, że„ Blitzball zawsze był sportem wyłącznie męskim. W dwudziestoletniej historii gry nigdy nie było dziewczyny.” W ''Twilight Sparkle's Science Fair Sparks partnerem Flasha Sentry w targach naukowych Canter-Crys jest „chłopiec z Crystal Prep o imieniu Blaze”. Gry My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic (gra) Blaze jest postacią w grze mobilnej Gameloft i pojawia się w widocznym miejscu w minigrze z 2018 Dzień Serc i Podków, w którym pomaga wielbicielkom Feathera Bangsa w ich stresie, a później nawiązuje romantyczną relację z nim po tym, jak zgodził się być jego „ specjalny przypadek ”. Opis jej gry mówi: „Ten weteran Wonderbolt jest jednym fajnym klientem. Kiedy Twoja średnia prędkość jest TAKA szybka, trudno nim nie być!” (angielski opis: "This Wonderbolt veteran is one cool customer. When your average airspeed is THAT fast, it's hard not to be!"). Towary Blaze pojawia się na koszulce WeLoveFine „Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning”, a opis Spitfire na "Mens MLP FIM Wonderbolts Shirt"/"Wonderbolts Fashion Shirt" firmy 80sTees.com przypomina właśnie ją. Blaze została nazwana bez identyfikacji w przewodniku My Little Pony: Elementy Harmonii. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''BLAZE doesn't worry about much. She's a sleek sky torpedo after all. On a good day, no one can catch her as she zooms across the sky—most days are good days.'' Cytaty Ciekawostka * Postać ta w oryginalnej wersji mówi głosem kobiecym, a w polskiej - męskim (mimo że postać ta jest klaczą). Mówiła również w rodzaju męskim. Galeria en:Blaze ru:Блейз Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Wonderbolts Kategoria:Celebryci Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne